


Time Flies

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Spencer and the reader's oldest child, a daughter, is going on her first date. Will he pass the all-important dad test?Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“He better not try anything with you, Jennifer,” you heard your husband say to your daughter. “I have a gun, so does your mother and so does your namesake,” he continued, referring to one of your best friends, her aunt JJ.

“Spencer!” you yelled, from the bedroom. “Would you stop scaring her and maybe her boyfriend before he even walks in the door?”

You walked down the stairs to see your husband pacing the floor. Your oldest daughter was all grown up and going on her first date with her first crush. You were of course worried, but you worried inwardly. You couldn’t hold on to her forever. Spencer however, was panicking. His little girl was all grown up and he couldn’t handle it. So much so, he was pacing the floor of your house, trying to release all of his nervous energy.

Jennifer was in the kitchen, grabbing a quick bite to eat before Thomas, her date, picked her up for their first school party. Once you got down the stairs, you caught your husband’s eye and mouthed at him to calm down. “Chill, baby,” you whispered, “it’s going to be okay.”

He didn’t looked convinced. “But what if it isn’t?” he muttered. “What if this kid is up to no good? How am I supposed to let him take out my little girl?”  
You felt for him. You really did. He was always super protective, but you softened your eyes and tried to impress upon him that she was no longer a child - your child, yes, but not a child. “We can only do so much,” you replied, trying your best to talk softly so Jennifer wouldn’t hear you, “if something goes wrong or she gets hurt...”

As soon as you said the word hurt, his eyes bulged, like he thought you didn’t like Thomas either. “I meant emotionally hurt,” you clarified, “I don’t get any bad vibes off this boy. He’s not gonna hurt her physically, but if something happens and she gets emotionally hurt, then as her loving and supportive parents, we will be there for her.” He finally uncrossed his arms, which had been practically tied to his chest as he had been pacing the floor. “But you know, logically, that we can’t live her life for her. She has to grow up sometime. It’s hard for me too,” you comforted.

He walked into your arms, which were outstretched, waiting to embrace him. “It’s so hard, Y/N. It’s so difficult. She wasn’t supposed to grow up so fast,” he murmured into your ear. The doorbell to your home rang and Spencer stiffened up again. Jennifer came running from the kitchen to answer the door. She approached Spencer and gave him a hug, “Please be nice, dad. He’s really nice. I’m sure you’ll like him once you get to know him.”

With a second ring of the bell, she answered the door, giving him a very chaste hug, probably more for her father’s sake than yours. As she hugged him, you turned to Spencer once more and whispered, “Be nice,” shooting lasers with your eyes to further drive home your point.

“Hello, Dr. and Dr. Reid,” Thomas said, outstretching his hand to you for a handshake, “It’s nice to finally meet you. Jennifer talks about you all the time.”  
“I hope good things,” you laughed, embracing your daughter’s date. “I’m a hugger.”

You watched as Spencer reluctantly shook hands with the boy who liked his little girl. He stammered, “It’s nice to meet you too, Thomas.”

Spencer looked like he had a million questions that he was dying to ask this kid, but he held them back. You could practically see them floating around his head though. Have you ever been arrested? What do you want to do with your life? Do you know where you want to go college? And most importantly, Are you sure you’re good enough for my little girl?

You decided to once again lay out the rules, before Spencer could say anything that might embarrass your daughter. “Ok, we know the drill, right?” you asked, looking toward your daughter.

“Yea, mom,” she sighed, “I am to be back by 1:00 in the morning. Don’t do anything dumb. Don’t do anything you wouldn’t do. Blah, blah, blah.”

“That’s right,” you laughed. “And I’m not so stupid as to think that there won’t be alcohol at this underage party. I’d prefer you not make a habit of drinking, especially at 16 and 17 years old, but if either of you do and are not okay to drive” you said, staring at Thomas as well as your daughter, “please, please call us.”

You felt how ready Spencer was to just bring Jennifer upstairs and never let her go, but he said exactly what you hoped he would. “Please do. If you’re not okay to drive, I’d rather come and pick you up, and drive you home Thomas, rather than you get into the car with someone who’s drunk, or drive yourself.”  
“I promise that we will be careful and we’ll call you if necessary,” Thomas said, looking directly at Spencer. He was trying to impress upon him that he was a responsible boy that only wanted the chance to get to know your daughter. “Is it okay if I use your bathroom before we head out?” he asked to no one in particular.

You laughed, “Of course, dear. Be our guest.”

Spencer’s eyes watched him as he walked up the stairs to the bathroom and when he turned back, Jennifer questioned expectantly, “So?”

She knew that you and Spencer couldn’t just turn off the profiler thing, so she got used to you profiling pretty much anyone any of you came into contact with, and she wanted to know what you both, especially Spencer, thought of Thomas.

“Well,” he started, “He’s very respectful. You told us he comes from a good family. Judging by his car, he worked for it himself. It wasn’t handed to him - so he’s a hard worker. He looks a little too cocky for his own good though. I don’t know - something about the way he dresses, like he just walked out of a photoshoot. But...” he looked toward Jennifer, with all the love and worry of a father letting his little girl go for the first time, “He seems responsible and most importantly, you seem to like him. Have a good time, honey. Just not too much fun, please?”

Jennifer looked relieved, like if Thomas didn’t pass the dad test, she might not have been allowed to go out with him.

“If you really like him, we’ll have to have him over for dinner one night and really get to know him. Then I can ask him what I really want to ask him,” Spencer proclaimed.

“Nice, dad. Please don’t scare him.”

Thomas returned from the bathroom and looked toward your daughter, “Ready to go?”

“Yea, let’s go,” she said, grabbing his hand and walking toward the door. “And don’t worry, I’ll be home by 1, I won’t do anything dumb and I’ll call you if I need you.”

They opened the door to leave and you felt a bittersweet pang in your heart, which Spencer seemed to share. He rested his head on yours and squeezed your hand a little harder than normal. Your little girl, the one who used to fit in your arms, was a grown woman going out on her first date. You heard the car start up outside and Jennifer ran back in, quickly giving her father a hug. “Don’t worry, Dad. I’ll be okay. I love you.”

She ran toward the door once more. “Love you too, Mom. See you tomorrow morning.”

She wasn’t a little girl anymore. Time had flown too fast.


End file.
